


Down to Middle Earth

by baysidesecret22



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Plot Bunnies are the devil, There will be angst at some points, Witchcraft, but i like it, but not too much, but the good kind, gifts from the Valar, mostly - Freeform, this is getting much more involved then I originally thought, this is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysidesecret22/pseuds/baysidesecret22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four girls from our dimension are thrust into the realm of Middle Earth. Will their foreknowledge be enough to save and mend the relations between certain key players? And is there a chance for love along the way?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: Retail Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay , so listen well, everyone. The first two chapters, maybe three haven't decided yet are mainly on my OC's development. We probably won't even launch into The Hobbit storyline until Chapter 4. But this is a Thranduil/OC, Legolas/OC, and Bard/OC story. Haven't decided if I'm going to pair my fourth OC with anyone yet. Also making a few plot twists along the way, so look out for notes in later chapters about those!! Now onward my darlings and leave commentary!!

_Allison POV_

 

Mundane. That is the only word that could be used to describe her current lifestyle. A routine that was seemingly never ending for her weekdays; get up, get dressed, go to class, come home and eat, go to work, come home and eat again, shower, do homework, sleep, and repeat.

 

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Allison Bergé, a nineteen year old blonde haired, blue eyed young woman stood before the time clock waiting to punch in for her shift.

 

 _Three more minutes, god retail sucks, I'm just going to go sit down and wait_ , she decided silently, heading for the conveyer belt.

 

Dropping her backpack next to her, she pulled out her phone and noticed she had a new message, from her best friend, Leishla Claudio.

 

**_Okay, so let me make sure I got this straight; this Friday we're all going to have a marathon with the Hobbit movies together?? Even Liz and Amelia are coming??_ **

 

Smiling softly to herself, she responded.

 

**_Yup. Amelia said she's good to go!! I'm going to double check with Liz when I see her at work, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't miss this for the world._ **

****

Looking up at the time clock, she saw it was time to punch in. Her phone buzzed, and she quickly looked down to see the message.

 

**_Great, then I will see you Friday!! This is going to be so epic, girl!!_ **

 

She snorted and locked her phone.

 

 _It will certainly be something_ , she laughed silently as she punched in and turned to put away her things in the break room before heading out to the floor.

 

 

_Liz POV_

Liz Serone, a 21 year old brown haired hazel eyed young woman stood in front of an elderly woman gathering her purchases and belongings before flashing a smile at her.

 

"Have a nice day!" she smiled brightly at the elder woman before turning to see her friend, Allison, coming up to the registers.

 

"I have never been more happy to see you in my entire life," she sighed dramatically.

 

Allison half-laughed, half-snorted, "Are we that busy??"

 

Liz shook her head, "Not really, just a lot of unwanted snark and attitude, you know what I mean?"

 

Allison smirked and nodded, "Retail, darling. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you; are you still coming over on Friday for our movie marathon?"

 

"Fuck yeah."

 

"Shh, we're at work!"

 

Liz covered her mouth, "Oh god, please tell me no one heard that."

 

Looking around and seeing no customers or managers nearby she turned back to Allison and they both exploded with laughter.

 

"Allison, Liz!"

 

Both girls straightened and turned to see their manager, Derek, giving them a you-two-are-both-crazy-and-disrupting-the-peace kind of look.

 

"That freight in the back isn't going to unpack itself. Get moving!"

 

Both girls shared a secret smile, then walked together to the back stock room, leaving Derek shaking his head.

 

+++

 

The girls were unpacking various boxes and totes from the cart they were hauling around the store.

 

"So, out of curiosity, if you could date someone from The Hobbit universe, who would it be?" Allison asked.

 

"I really like Bard, even though he's human and the human's in Tolkien's universe are usually greedy and conniving and manipulative, he's not. At the end of the day, he does everything for the sake of his kids, trying to make their lives and futures easier and brighter. It's very admirable," Liz she dreamily.

 

Allison couldn't hold back the sudden smirk and cackle that escaped her. Liz's words were true, just the way she delivered them was hilarious to her. An icy glare was given for her giggles.

 

"Liz, I'm not making fun of you. What you're saying is all true, it's just the way you explained it, I thought I was listening to a middle school student talk about their first crush," she laughed again and Liz' glare lightened.

 

"Oh yeah? Well, who would you date then?" Liz smirked, turning the tables.

 

Now it was Allison's turn to blush and sigh dreamily, "The Elvenking, Thranduil. Don't look at me like that!"

 

This was said in response to the raised eyebrows and slack jawed look Liz gave her.

 

"Are you serious? He's such a dick!"

 

"Language and do not speak badly about my boo!"

 

"Allison, he turned his back on the dwarves when the dragon fucking decimated them!"

 

"Liz, language!"

 

"Damn-Darn it!!"

 

"Anyways, I see it this way. The reason he turned his back on the dwarves was because they refused to give him the gems he commissioned to have crafted in honor and memory for his _deceased_ wife! Not to mention that judging by the scars and brief history in DOS, he's faced dragons before and didn't want to put his people at that kind of risk. Not saying I condone his actions, just saying I get where he's coming from!"

 

Liz, seemingly speechless, still stood with a gaping mouth.

 

"Careful, girl. You're catching flies."

 

Liz snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, "You really like him."

 

Allison shrugged, "I've always thought there was more to meet the eye and it is certainly true, at least in his case."

 

"He's still a dick though."

 

"Language!" Allison barked as she smacked her friend with her walkie talkie.

 

"You're not denying it," this statement earned her another shrug from the blonde.

 

'Liz and Allison to your registers please. Liz and Allison to your registers.'

 

They both groaned and shared a look of utter misery.

 

"Duty calls," they both mumbled then giggled as they began their trek to the front of the store to help with damage control.


	2. Prologue 2: The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Leishla and Amelia. Next time we will find ourselves in Middle Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, to pronounce Leishla, its lay-sh-la. I knew that might be kind if hard, but there you go! Read and review lovelies!!

_Leishla POV_

 

Leishla Claudio, 20 years old and exhausted with her family's shit, trudged her way upstairs and to her room for some peace in solitude.

 

She opened the door to the cluttered disaster that was her room. She sighed heavily then collapsed on her bed. Grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she sent a quick text to Allison.

 

**_Okay, so you got the movies and the huge ass flat screen, do you want me to grab candy and drinks for all of us before I come over later??_ **

 

Setting the phone down beside her, she sat up and looked at the candles sitting on her window sill that were for her magical purposes. _Maybe we should do a spell tonight_ , she thought. On the bed beside her, the phone buzzed.

 

**_If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to make some snacks, like chicken wings and spinach artichoke dip and other goodies, but an epic movie marathon sleepover would be incomplete without candy and soda!! Haha! Tis my addiction! XD_ **

 

She laughed out loud at her best friends antics. Allison shared alot of the same aspects of her personality, but was her exact opposite in appearance. Allison had fair skin, ocean blue eyes, short blonde hair, and stood at 5'5". Leishla had caramel colored skin, dark chocolate brown eyes, brown- black hair that fell nearly to her waist, and stood at 5' tall.

 

They did however share an interest in Witchcraft.

 

But the difference that came between them with that was that Allison tended to do lighter spells, for lack of a better word; love fortunes, good luck enchantments, and reading the signs in the stars.

 

Leishla had the gift of darker magics; fortunes of life and death, deciphering and advising others when to avoid misfortunate situations, and being able to become one with the night without having to fear its intense darkness.

 

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Leishla scooped up the phone and sent a quick text back to her friend.

 

**_No problems, girl! I'm so excited, I will see you later tonight!_ **

****

Smiling softly, she went to start packing her overnight bag, when she heard her phone buzz again. She opened the text and laughed again.

 

**_Same here, can't wait to see my boo!! Even though we won't really see alot of him until the second movie, but you know!! LOL See you tonight!! :)_ **

 

Let it never be said that it would never cease to amaze her that her friends could have such intense crushes on fictional characters. Though Gods help her if they ever heard her say that.

 

_Amelia POV_

 

Amelia Carmichael, 19 years old and an absolute tech geek was having a bit of a breakdown. She darted quickly throughout her house, grabbing various items and throwing them into her overnight bag. Her mother had already scolded her and told her to calm down, but she simply couldn't.

 

"Mom, this is the one year anniversary since the ending of the series! I can't help that I'm freaking out from the excitement and anticipation!" She had replied while watching her mother simply shake her head and walk away, leaving her daughter to try and organize the chaos going through her mind.

 

Humming under her breath, she walked past her desk and heard her phone chime twice to alert her she had a message. Grabbing her phone, she sat on her bed and read the text from her friend, Allison.

 

**_Hey girl, are you ready for tonight?_ **

****

She grinned widely, barely able to suppress her scream of utter delight as she sent her reply.

 

**_So ready! How are things on your end? I bet you're probably a whirlwind in the kitchen right now, right?_ **

****

**_Just a little bit, Liz came over earlier to help me set up all the mattresses and blanket piles. Now she's helping me with the food, she says 'Hey hey' by the way ;)_ **

****

**_LOL, hey girl! Dude I cannot wait for this, it's going to be so much fun!_ **

****

**_Dude, I hear you! I got to go though because I suck at multitasking and need to concentrate on the food, I will see you in.....three hours!! YAY!! TTYL_ **

****

**_LMAO Ok girl, don't burn anything, and see you later!!_ **

****

**_That was one time!!_ **

****

Amelia let out a bark of laughter at her friends last text, remembering the day clearly. Not only had her friend managed to burn the pie she'd been baking at the time, but she'd misread the labels of the spices. Instead of putting Cinnamon in the apple pie, she had put in Cumin. They found this out when the pie had been baking and it had begun to stink like Mexican in the kitchen. Allison's wide-eyed look of horror had been absolutely priceless.

 

Amelia locked her phone then went back to sorting all her things. Once satisfied she quickly looked around the room to double check anything she might be missing.

 

Her eyes fell on the surface of her desk where four watches sat. She smirked to herself before grabbing them and throwing them in her purse. Glancing at the clock, she saw that much more time had passed than she originally thought. Slipping on her jacket and grabbing her purse and overnight bag, she left the house, calling out a quick 'Goodbye, I love you' to her mother before dashing to her car.

 

Little did she know, it would be the last time she ever saw her.

 

+++

 

Liz and Allison sat at the kitchen table waiting for the other girls to arrive.

 

"It's so crazy that its already been a year. It feels like yesterday," Liz says softly.

 

"Time flies for us humans," Allison returns.

 

Liz nodded. The sound of the doorbell snapped them out of their reverie. They both ran for the door, throwing it open to see Amelia and Leishla. They all screamed and hugged in the way only fangirl friends could.

 

"Okay, so everything's done, food-wise, Liz and I just have to haul it all upstairs. You guys can go ahead up there, we'll be just a minute," Allison says to the other two.

 

Allison and Liz grab the snacks from where they had been staying warm in the oven and went to join their friends in Allison's bedroom.

 

"Okay, so girls before we start I wanted to tell you I have a gift for you guys," Amelia says brightly.

 

The other three girls looked at her questioningly.

 

"Well, don't leave us hanging now," Leishla says.

 

Amelia rolled her eyes but nonetheless grabbed the watches she had thrown in her purse earlier. She gave Allison a silver one, Liz a maroon red one, and Leishla a royal blue one. The deep forest green watch she kept for herself.

 

"Like I didn't already stress enough about time, thanks girl," Liz snarks.

 

"Don't you know me by now? There is always a twist to my little gadgets. See the button beneath the six o'clock mark? Press it," Amelia instructs.

 

Raising their eyebrows but nevertheless doing what she says, they press the button. The clock on each of their watches opens to reveal two other buttons with an arrangement of up, down, right, and left arrow buttons. There is a small screen on the underside of the clock. The two buttons read 'TALK' and 'CALL'.

 

"Are these communicators, Amelia?" Allison asks.

 

Amelia nods, "You know I'm always trying to outdo myself. They have reception range of three miles. That's the farthest I could stretch them unfortunately with so small a device. Figure they'd come in handy when we go on one of our nature hikes."

 

They shared a laugh. Leishla then crawls to her bag and pulls out a series of candles, rose oil and 'dragons blood'.

 

"Ooh, we gonna do some magic," Liz says in a ratchet voice.

 

"Hell yeah we are," Leishla replies. Allison looks at the items, then up at her friend with recognition. Leishla nods.

 

"I think you and I can co-manage this particular spell," Leishla hands each of her friends a candle.

 

"This spell is a wishing charm. Perfect for a full moon night like tonight," Leishla explains.

 

"Right up your alley, Alli," Liz smirks.

 

"God, I hate that nickname," Allison frowns.

 

"She prefers Al, remember?" Amelia cackles.

 

"Couldn't tell you why, but it just sticks and that nickname just reminds me of home," Allison explains thinking of her family.

 

Leishla fights a grin," Anyways, back to the spell! We each will light our candles, then we take one drop of rose oil and three drops of dragons blood and dab it on the center of our chest, then we say a prayer for what we want."

 

"Sounds easy enough," Amelia states.

 

"Do you want to do it before or after the movies?" Leishla asks.

 

"After," Liz says, "I can't wait another minute to watch these movies!"

 

The girls burst into a mad fit of giggles and agree.

 

+++

 

 _An Unexpected Journey_ flies by, Allison of course freaking out the one minute they show Thranduil. Amelia and Liz shove her off the mattress pile because they have to wait to see Legolas and Bard.

 

 _The Desolation of Smaug_ has much more squealing and swooning since all three girls get to see their respective crushes in this film. Leishla merely rolls her eyes and tries not gag like a five year old at the look of dreamy love on her friends' faces.

 

 _The Battle of the Five Armies_ by far evokes the most tears with the end of the line of Durin. Thorin's soul-saddening goodbye to Bilbo makes them all do the ugly cry.

 

"It isn't right! The bad guys aren't supposed to win!" Allison cries and her friends whole-heartedly agree with her, still trying to dry their tears.

 

Leishla manages to recover first, "So, shall we do the spell?"

 

+++

 

The snap of the match in the darkness seems to echo in the room. The candles are lit, and the girls all look to the moon shining outside Allison's window calmly. It is full, as Leishla predicted and is truly perfect for a spell of good wishing.

 

Leishla passes the rose oil and dragons blood around her circle of friends and then each dab on the liquids before joining hands and closing their eyes.

 

"Now, pray. Make the one wish you truly desire to come true in your heart," Leishla says.

 

The same thought goes through all the girls' minds.

 

_I wish I could change the storyline of The Hobbit. To prevent unnecessary deaths and mend broken trust. I wish to change it all._

Behind each girls eyes there is a quick flash of bright white light, before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Next chapter, the girls are sure in for a surprise! And let me quickly just clarify the pairings:
> 
> Thranduil/Allison
> 
> Bard/Liz
> 
> Legolas/Amelia
> 
> Leishla, undecided.
> 
> Reviews are loved!!  
> Last note, I am going on vacation this coming week, so expect next chapter update the following week!!


	3. We're In Middle Earth?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the girls have finally made it! And they get to meet the first of many important key players in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we should jump right in with the actual storyline. Sorry its so short! I've been so busy and I will try to update as soon as I can, bear with me :)

The first thing she notices is how green fills her vision. Her friends and herself lay on the side of a dirt road in the middle of a forest, no signs of life or civilization in any direction. Rolling to sit propped up by her elbows, she glances up at the sky but quickly looks down again, the sun nothing more than a bright ball burning a hole through her skull and making her pounding migraine all the worse. Next she notices that she's the only one of her friends that had woken from their dizzy spell. Allison stands slowly, feeling the waves of nausea despite her sluggish movements.

_What happened to us? Better question, where are we? We were doing the spell..._

Her eyes widen slightly before she sees Leishla, Liz, and Amelia stir slightly on the ground. Rushing over to their sides, she reaches out towards the girls before her mind alters the scenery around her. Her vision fills with a familiar battlefield; Elves, Men, and Dwarves viciously attacking an army of Orcs before her.

As quickly as the vision comes, it disappears and the nausea returns full force. Covering her hand with her mouth she sits beside her friends again.

The next to awaken is Liz, who sits up so quickly Allison fears she'll be physically sick. Liz squints at their surroundings and the state of her unconscious friends before glancing up at Allison.

"Where the _hell_ are we?" she gasps.

"I have no frigging clue," Allison responds, "but I do think it's time we wake these lazy asses."

Together the two of them manage to shake Amelia and Leishla out of their deep sleep. As this happens, Leishla looks over Allison's shoulder.

"Who's that?"

Turning to see what her friend is referring to, Allison sees a small horse-drawn cart in the distance. As the cart nears and finally stops on the road next to them, the man riding in the cart regards the girls warily. He's clad in grey robes and a pointy grey hat.

 _This man could be Ian McKellan's double when he's in his Gandalf getup_ , Allison muses silently.

"What are three Elves and a human girl doing in the forest alone?"

"Elves? What?"

Looking for all the world like the stranger is resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he gestures vaguely at them. Turning to inspect each other Allison notes that Leishla, Amelia, and herself have pointed ears just like the Elves in The Hobbit. Liz however, is still human.

"AHHH!!" Allison and Amelia shriek and proceed to touch the tips of their ears frantically.

"What the natural fuck?" Leishla shouts.

"Why do I still got to be a boring human?" Liz exclaims petulantly.

"Guess you're just not special, girl," Leishla giggles while Liz smacks her upside the head.

"If you're quite finished," the man interrupts, "I still would like an answer to my question."

"How about we introduce ourselves first," Allison suggests.

 _It might prove the crazy theory I have working in my head_ , she thinks.

"Of course, where are my manners? My name is Gandalf the Grey, my dears. But the Elves refer to me as Mithrandir. And what are your names?"

Allison's eyes have grown to the size of dinner plates and her friends weren't doing much better.

"I'm Allison and this is Leishla, Liz, and Amelia," she says pointing to each of her friends.

"Terribly sorry to be rude, Gandalf. But if you could just give us a moment to discuss a private matter?" Amelia requests with a higher pitch than normal.

Gandalf the fucking Grey, as it turns out nods kindly at her and Amelia grabs her friends to pull them off to the side and out of earshot.

"We're in Middle Earth?!?" Liz exclaims in as quiet a voice as she can.

"So it would seem," Allison answers sarcastically.

"But why?" Leishla asks.

"Wait you guys, the spell! What did you all wish for? Because if your wish was the same as mine....," Allison trails off, a look of horror crossing her face.

"Well, I wished I could change the course of the storyline of The Hobbit," Amelia admits.

"I did too."

"Same."

"So did I, God are our brains connected or something, _what the fuck_?" Allison sighs.

"So, where exactly in the storyline are we?" Leishla interrupts.

"Good question and I'm thinking there is only one way to find out the answer to that," Allison says and walks away from the group and back up to Gandalf.

"Get everything sorted?" he asks.

"For now, yes."

"Well then in that case, my dear, I would like to offer you and your friends to join me on an adventure," he says.

_And that answers our question._

"Oh? What kind of adventure?"

"Why don't you girls hop in and I will tell you," he answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made Gandalf sound like a dirty old man at the end here. Haha oh well, til next time. Review, my loves!


	4. Chapter 4: Speculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, it has been a very long time and I apologize for that!   
> Nevertheless, here is the next chapter :)   
> As always, review please! Tis good for my soul!

After Gandalf had finished explaining that he was on his way to meet a Hobbit to also join his venture, we simply knew that we had to tag along.

"Why do you want this Hobbit to join in on our adventure, Gandalf?" Allison asks casually.

"We will need a burglar for the task I have in mind," he replies vaguely.

"And that task would be?" Leishla presses.

Gandalf turns around to face us.

"To rob a dragon, my dear," he answers with an innocent air, then proceeds to turn forward again, unbothered.

Allison and the girls already knew all of this, of course. But to hear Gandalf say such things lightly was disconcerting to say the least. 

No wonder Bilbo was so suspicious of him the first time they met, Allison muses silently.

"How far are we from Hobbiton, Gandalf?" Liz asks.

"We're already here," he answers as we emerge from the forest and are greeted by the sight of a vast valley. Little doors peep out from the hillside all around. 

"Now, I think it would be wiser if I approach Master Baggins alone. Best not to startle him right now and I'm certain he would be considering how strangely you girls are dressed," Gandalf explained.

The four of them looked down at their clothes, they had yet to change into their pajamas before they did the spell. Allison was dressed in a white tank top, denim jeggings and a pair of bright pink sneakers. Liz wore a dark green Maxi skirt and a black t-shirt with the words; 'Here I am, now what were your other two wishes?' on it and black converse. Leishla was dressed in a deep blue t-shirt and black jeans with neon yellow tennis shoes. And Amelia wore a red tank top with grey sweatpants and black ankle boots. Gandalf had a point, they definitely would stick out like a sore thumb and raise even more suspicion in Bilbo if he saw them right now.

"Okay, should we stay in the cart then while you go talk to him?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I will leave the cart on the edge of the woods so you girls can stay hidden and not draw too much attention," and then he proceeded to do just that.

"And I would also like to discuss with you girls when I get back, where you come from and how you got here," he said before leaping off the cart and walking towards a familiar hill with a forest green door.

"Holy hell, what are we going to tell him?" Leishla asked.  
"Good question, we can't exactly say; 'Yeah, we're from an alternate universe thousands of years in the future where you guys are from fictional stories and movies.' Something tells me that won't go over well," Amelia says.

"Touché. But can you think of anything better right now? Sometimes the truth, while it might sound insane, is the best of explanations. And who knows? Maybe he might know how and why we ended up here, regardless of the fact that we wished for it," Allison reasons.

"Do you think that the Valar could have anything to do with this?" Leishla chimes in.

The other three look at her then each other with a 'Why-didn't-I-think-of-that?' look.

"We can't know for sure but right now, that seems like the most logical explanation. After all, they're the only ones powerful enough to have brought us here, right?" Liz says quietly.

"Do you think Tolkien really made all this up or do you think he had some kind of insane multi-dimensional connection with the Cosmos when he was writing his books," Leishla remarks with snort. 

The other three cackle loudly at her statement.

"Who knows?" says Amelia.

A thought came to Allison then. When she had first woken up and that vision had seared across her senses like white hot iron.

"Maybe it is the Valar," Allison says quietly.

"What do you mean?" Liz asks.

"When I first woke up here, I had a vision," she glances at Leishla, "much sharper and clearer than my regular premonitions. I saw a battlefield, I think it might have been the Battle Of The Five Armies, in fact, no. I'm positive that it was. There were Dwarves, Men, and Elves fighting a massive army of Orcs. There was blood all over the ground and the smell of a burning city in the air. It was terrifying," Allison explains.

"You think the Valar have something to do with your visions?" Leishla asked. 

Allison nods, "Makes sense. I can't think of anything else that could be a contributing factor to them."

Amelia and Liz sigh loudly. Liz says, "Alright, you two magic queens let's drop that subject for now. We'll have a chance to discuss it with Gandalf later. Oh, and speaking of which, look who's back."

Sure enough, Gandalf was walking swiftly towards the cart with a mildly annoyed look on his face.

"What's the matter, Grey?" Amelia asks.

Gandalf raises an eyebrow in her direction, "Bilbo is as stubborn as any dwarf I've ever had dealings with. Albeit, he possesses far more tact and manners."

Allison raises her eyebrows, "I take it that means he turned you down."

Gandalf nods, his scowl unwavering, "But that isn't important. For I have the utmost faith he will change his mind."

The girls smirk at him.

"Oh, and what exactly makes you so sure?"

Gandalf looks a little sheepish at her question, "I have left a mark on his door in the dwarvish language, Khuzdul. It is there to let the other members of our company know where to come tonight. I believe once he sees the dwarves and hears about their cause, he will change his mind and help us. But there is one problem we must deal with before we do anything else."

"And what's that?" Amelia asks.

"My dear girls, have you forgotten the bad blood between the Elves and Dwarves? If any of them find out you three are of elvish descent...," Gandalf trails off with a worried look.

"No problem, Gandalf. We can just let our hair down or even arrange it in a way that our hair will cover the points of our ears," Leishla reassures.

Gandalf still looks a little skeptical but decides to leave it for now. He climbs back into the cart and jerks the reins to get the horse moving. 

"Where are we going now?" Allison asks.

"To find you girls some proper clothing for our upcoming journey. Best to blend in for now, I think. Don't want to many questions asked. Now, will you girls please tell me what you should have told me when I first came upon you?"

"And that is?" Liz asks.

"Where are you from and how did you get here? Tell me the whole story and leave nothing out."


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! NOT AN UPDATE!! I'M SORRY!!

OMG, you guys probably hate me. I don't blame you. It has been so long since I updated this story and I don't want to abandon it, but it needs a rewrite. I will tell you why. I have had a crap ton going on these past two years, between University and work and home life. I also had a serious falling out with one of my friends who is written into this story. A big reason as to why I haven't updated in so long, just a lot of negative feelings resurfacing whenever I go to work on it.

But like I said, I really want to do Down to Middle Earth justice, so I intend to rewrite it. It will probably take me a little while to get the ball rolling again. I will be deleting this story on Tuesday, November 21st, 2017. I won't set a specific date on when the first chapter of the rewrite will be up, but the story will still be under the same title when it comes up again, Down to Middle Earth. 

Well, thank you to all of my readers who have been so supportive so far and to everyone who has left me Kudos, I appreciate each and every one of you. I hope you will stayed tuned for the rewrite.

Have a Happy Thanksgiving!

\- baysidesecret22 -


End file.
